The Tour!
by kaihil lover
Summary: Tyson, Kenny and Daichi invite people over for a tour of the dojo. Poor Kai is sick. Max is stuck in a cupboard, Ray's helping him out and well Hilary, she's trying to kill Tyson. KaiHil.


Yeah, me with another kaihil. Cmon read it and tell me if you liked it hated it, despised it. I totally appreciate constructive criticism but no bashing the pairing.

On with the fic!

**The Tour!**

Normal Pov:

A chocolate haired girl was running towards world champion Tyson Granger's dojo, she had gone to her house for a few things and was now coming back as she had a weird feeling in her gut that something was wrong and since there murderous captain Kai Hiwatari a.k.a. the phoenix prince was sick and in bed for the day and Ray and Max were at Max's dad's hobby shop helping him out and she was at her house finally after 2 months now that her parents were back home though sadly for only two weeks then they would be going on their trips again. Now the only ones left at the dojo were Tyson and Daichi and they well being they well being Tyson and Daichi anything could happen and the team coach was not feeling very comfortable leaving the dojo in the two dim bulb's hands though Kenny would be there too but still Tyson who was very good at manipulation always got him to agree to his and Daichi's crazy schemes.

As she came near the dojo she froze in her steps. What she saw made her eyeballs fall to the ground and there was one thing on her mind "Kill, Tyson and Daichi! Give them the most painful death possible.

Hilary's Pov:

I had not been feeling very comfortable leaving poor sick Kai (even though after being sick he is still as deadly as ever.) and the dojo at the mercy of the Tweedle Dee aka Kenny, Tweedle Dumb aka Daichi and Tweedle Dumbest aka Tyson but hey I had no choice my parents were here in Bakuten for only a day I wanted to spend time with them. Though they had not left yet I was running as fast as my legs could carry me because I had a really bad feeling that the Tweedle squad has been up to no good and the dojo and Kai are not gonna remain unharmed in the process though if they did do something to Kai, he'll probably kill them with push-ups, I swear he's obsessed with them. Do anything and a thousand pushups. Oh and I won't leave the idiots alive if they do anything to him either, I can't deny the fact that I had a crush on him ever since I saw his picture of the Russian World Championships, in Kenny's room 5 years ago, I cannot believe I thought he was a spy and not only a spy but a spy of the same organization that had Kenny and me captured though I did hate him when he abandoned us and joined BEGA but he did come back in the end and defeated Brooklyn and that's all that matters.

As I came to the street of the dojo I screeched to a halt. My mind was unable to process what my eyes were showing me. Surrounding the dojo was a massive crowd and on the front wall of the dojo was a huge poster on which it was printed in Neon colors 'Tour of the dojo of the famous Bladebreakers'.

I could hear Tyson's voice, he was probably using a bull horn, saying "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to the house of the famous Bladebreakers, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kenny the chief, Hilary the wicked witch of the 11th grade Tatibana and of course me Tyson the world's most talented and most handsome blader Granger!"

"And the most modest!" I heard Kenny yell in the mouth of the bull horn.

I also heard Daichi shout "Hey, What about me?"

"This is a team of humans Daichi; monkeys are not official team members!"

"I'm not a monkey, you chimp!"

"Stop it, you two let's continue the tour people, now we'll head towards the store room where all of our stuff is stored since we don't have separate bedrooms because our dear captain Kai Hiwatari even after being the grandson world's richest man and owner of the team Mr. Dickenson being the chairman of the BBA are still too cheap to move us somewhere else not that we would if they'd offer since we love this dojo everything in it from its one bathroom which is used normally by 8 people and at times when the championships are near even 40 people to the door which has a tendency to creek at night…."

Kenny continued speaking in the bull horn with interruptions from Tyson and Daichi every now and then, I could feel the blood in my head boiling and I was sure the second I see the three of them even the whole of the BBA couldn't stop me from killing those three if they tried.

All the people were slipping 10 dollar bills through the slit of a box which had been in front of the gate of the dojo, I felt my blood boil even more they were even charging for this con trip, oh they were going to pay back every cent they took from these people.

The next thing which came through my mind was, didn't Kai try to stop them but then I remembered he was probably dead asleep since he was so sick. They were so gonna die.

The next thing I saw really made me hit the top. There I saw in front of my house well not technically my house but still the house I live in and have been living in for the past 5 years Chisandra Rogers, my rival since 1st grade in everything from school work to sports to arts to Ahhhhhhhhhhh everything! I swear I'm going to massacre her, burn what's left of her and feed the ashes to Tala's dog who I might mention is just as scary as the cold hearted Russian himself, God I hate her just as much as I hate the tone deaf pop witch aka Ming Ming.

I pushed through the crowds with everyone glaring at me and threatening me to go to the back of the line but I shut them up by reminding them who I am though most of them refuse to recognize me since I'm only the team's coach who doesn't know how to beyblade, I could if I wanted to it's just that I God damned don't and who didn't move even then I gave them a death glare worthy of Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys whom if saw this would probably be proud. Then I ran into the head case, Chisandra who had 2 pics 1 of my team and one of Kai, probably for an autograph, oh she's going to die a painful death, though I'd like to see her ask Kai for an autograph, the way he brushes people off though it makes me mad when he does it to innocent people but I love it when he did to witches like her.

When she saw me the first thing that escaped her mouth was, "What are you doing here, Tatibana!"

I rolled my eyes and spat out with a sweet smile on my face, "Hey, genius, If you've forgotten I live here! Though I could ask you what you are doing here at my house."

"Ha, this will be my house to once I become a member of the bladebreakers!" She said arrogantly.

I actually felt sorry for her like the guys would let her join after how much I hate her then I told her just that, "Right sure honey, keep on dreaming!"

Then I went past her into the house and felt like I was gonna faint, the dojo looked like a tornado had hit it, Tweedle dee, dumb and dumber had apparently lost control over their audience, Kai was gonna kill them but he's gonna have to wait his turn, their I saw some idiots going through, Oh no they didn't but my closet, I added them to my must skewer and massacre list then I saw Max who was shoved into a small glass cupboard and an extremely tired Ray was trying to pull him out; how did they get back so early, anyways this was probably the work of some stalkish(I know it's not a real word.), obsessive Mariam fan.

I heard Ray call out to me to help him but I ignored him I had to find the head of this stupid operation, whom I found being strangled by a crowd of over obsessed fan, serves him right, but I ripped them off of him.

The idiot thanked me but then it hit him like a rock and he started stammering like an idiot, "Thanx Hilar... HILARYY, what are you doing back but I thought your parents and you were staying at your home but now you're here.

"So you actually thought you'd get away with this, that you can actually pull wool over my eyes or Kai's you have till the count of three to say your prayers fat boy!"

"Hils, please I'm begging, don't do this, look Ashton Kutcher; look that redhead is trying to tear yours and Kai's birthday pic! Loooooooooooooooook..."

At that I turned and lucky for him he wasn't lying I wanted to annihilate the girl but she'd have to wait, everyone was shouting so loudly that I wasn't even able to hear Max who was calling out for Ray who had given up on trying to get Max out and was not trying to stop people from taking souvenirs as in every frigging thing we owned.

I turned to Tyson, "Now Mr. World Chimp, you die, you were unlucky you didn't die from your battle with Brooklyn cause no you'll suffer through a much painful death!" I actually got why Kai liked threatening him so much it was enormously fun. "Oh and monkey boy and Kenny where ever you two are get ready cause when I'm done with Mr. Pompous soon to be the late Mr. Pompous, you two are next. Now you, 3… 2…"

Before I could say one, I heard a loud heart shattering, earth shaking bellow "Shut up!" and there were a lot of gasps and instantly every one froze, and by froze I mean literally froze barely even breathing and the only thing that came to mind was 'Crap, he's up!' Then the second thing was 'Yes he's gonna give them a much more painful death!' Even without looking back I could tell that it was Mr. Sourpuss himself but even I didn't dare to move, he might as the guys say have a soft side for me, since he isn't as deadly with me as them but I still doubted if he'd be in a forgiving mood after we ruined his little nap, though I think the reason he doesn't try to kill me is I'm the only sane one in this family even he's not sane heck he's had more psychotic problems than any of us, hello remember when he had a draw with Dunga or when he lost to Brooklyn who by the way is also on my massacre list how dare he try to kill my team mates and even let the thought cross his mind that he could defeat them well Kai and Tyson sure showed him. Now I was just frozen in my place holding Tyson by the collar waiting for our sadistic captain to say something.

Kai's Pov:

For the past 2 hours I had been trying to sleep but I was feeling like I was lying in the middle of the ground for a Monster Truck rally. I knew Tweedle dee; dumb and dumber btw Hilary's names for Kenny, Daichi and Tyson were responsible for this. I knew trying to have a peaceful sleep with Hilary, Ray and Max being gone and those three being the only one around was bound to be unhealthy for me but they all had family stuff to take care of. I knew I wasn't in a monster truck rally but in my home of course if anyone would hear me call Tyson, Tyson Granger's house my home would probably faint or start hyperventilating but it's true this is my home and the guys and Hil are my family, though really aggravating family except Hilary and Ray, they can be kind of considered as normal though none of us truly fit the definition of the said word. I sure wouldn't call Voltaire, my grandfather my family after he killed my father, his several attempts to use me as a pawn in his world conquering schemes and not to mention his many futile attempts to kill me since the age of 6 when I came under his guardian ship when my dad supposedly died after he disinherited him and my dear mother totally supported his decision and then left for God knows where.

When I came out of the room the first thing I saw was a huge mob yelling and tearing through the guys' and hils' stuff and MY stuff. They were gonna die deaths worse deaths than people who tried to escape Biovolt Abbey and I should know I had tried to escape numerous times and also had been almost killed numerous times. Then I saw something that really pissed me off a stupid redhead was trying to ruin Hil's and my birthday picture, 'She dies right after Granger and Samurai.' (That's Daichi's surname right cause I'm not sure.) That pic was Hilary's favorite and kind of mine too. Man, Tala and the blitzkrieg boys would probably laugh their asses off, if they heard this and probably torment me to till the last moment I live that I have gone soft which unfortunately, I do believe that I have. Max was stuck in the glass cupboard, 'Mariam Fan', I concluded. Ray was trying to calm everyone down, of course along with trying to pull Max out; while Kenny and the monkey boy were hiding from the hyper fan girls who are way worst than Boris and Boris has attempted to murder me, the guys and hils a lot of times and still he seems less scary, though he isn't scary at all he's more on the lines of a psychotic dentist and now happily in jail.

"Shut Up" I yelled at the top of my don't you dare think about disobeying me voice and everyone froze. Ray was still holding Max, the girl who was ruining the pictures was frozen with the pictures still in her hand, Hilary held Tyson by the collar and he was hanging in mid air as in if she let go of him he'd probably fall flat on the hard dojo floor. As soon as I had yelled, I heard three gulps and a lot of gasps and I could swear I saw Hilary smirking. Glaring I yelled, "(Pointing towards the redhead) You let go of those pictures, (then pointing at everyone else) everyone who doesn't live in this house OUT in two seconds and take anything which Tyson took from you as a token for entering the dojo and don't even dare take a pencil which is not yours!"

Then I moved towards Ray yanked him out of the way and glaring at Max I pulled him out in a millisecond and he gave me a sheepish grin he was about to say something but I just glared at him and he remained silent.

"You two!" I said pointing towards the Chinese and the American, "Make sure they follow my orders and I want this whole place cleaned and you!" I said pointing towards Kenny and Daichi, "Help them, don't think that I don't know that you two were involved in this little heist, I'll tell you your punishments later and they'll make you think that Biovolt Abbey was a carnival, now get to work I want to see my reflection in these floors."

"Yes, Sir!" They both yelled scrambling out from under the table and raising their hands to salute me.

I glared and yelled, "Did I actually give you permission to speak?"

"No." They whimpered.

"Did I say you could talk now?" I growled so loud that the crowd outside probably heard me even though I wasn't using Tyson's bull horn but I was majorly pissed.

They just shook their heads and ran. How much I love ordering all of them around.

"Hilary two seconds, let go of Tyson!" (She glared at me but I gave her a glare twice as deadly as hers but she didn't let go, that was one of the things I loved about the girl like other people she wasn't intimidated by me.) "I'll deal with him myself!" I said. At that she first pouted as if thinking over what I said then as though founding it favorable, she let go of him with a huge smirk spread across her face. As soon as he scrambled on to his feet, he hid behind Hilary for self defence thinking that I'm going to come to pound him to pieces and she yelled at him "Hey do I look like a shield to you!" But at the moment I was too tired for his pathetic rambling and begging no matter how amusing it is so I told him he'd be getting his punishment later.

Within 10 minutes everyone had been cleared out of the dojo and it was spotless no one could even have a clue of what had gone on here.

"If I wasn't feeling so horrible, you'd all be dead by now!" I told my team.

Tyson, Kenny and Daichi were begging like hell, that how they'd never do such a thing again and were blaming each other for the mess.

I told them that I was going to bed again and if I heard the sound of a pin dropping, they'd be six feet under the ground well except Hilary, I probably won't kill her. Then they all whisked out of the room as if they had seen the grim reaper and only Hilary and I were left.

"You owe me a dead Tyson!" She said.

"Consider it done, oh and sorry about the pics, our birthdays aren't that far only 2 months left, right oh and sorry you had to miss your day with your parents for me." I said apologetically.

"Nah that's what frie… family are for right, they said that they'll be coming for a visit early this time but their definition of early which means at least 2 months oh and they wished you best of health and now got to sleep, I can't handle this mess of a team on my own we need our team captain in shape. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Mr. Sourpuss" She said.

"Thanx and night to you too though it's only 2 in the afternoon, Bye." I told her.

With that she left leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts and the thing which came to my mind was 'Maybe some good did come from the idiot's stupid scheme!" With that I left the training room towards the bed for a peaceful nap.

Fin

* * *

Hope you like it, people. Dont forget to R and R. And many thanx to those who reviewed my first story 'Need You Now', you guys are the best.

R and R.


End file.
